Marrina
' Marrina Smallwood', also known as Marrina, is a Plodex mutate. Biography Marrina Smallwood is from an alien species known as Plodex. Her egg was found by Tom Smallwood, a fisherman in Newfoundland, Canada, who gave it to his wife Gladys. When Gladys broke the shell, she imprinted Marrina with human DNA, and Marrina grew up mostly normal except for her odd appearance. Marrina joined Department H when she was approximately sixteen years old and was the first member of Gamma Flight. She quickly rose to Beta flight, and by the time that Department H's funding was cut, she was ready to become a member of Alpha Flight. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Amphibious Physiology: Although aquatic by nature, Marrina can exist as comfortably on land as she does in the sea. She can remain underwater indefinitely and function at ocean depths that would normally kill the average human being. Marrina possesses gills, which allow her to oxygenate her body, similar to those of a typical fish. Shapeshifting: At times, Marrina's Plodex genes force changes to her physiology. When her Plodex instincts took hold, she became savage and homicidal. Her hands transformed into talons that could cut through steel. After Marrina became pregnant with Namor's child, her Plodex genes caused her to transform into a massive sea serpent over a mile in length, akin to the legendary Leviathan. It shot beams of kinetic energy from it eyes and laid thousands of Plodex eggs, using its own devastation to "build a nest". Sensory Deprivation: Upon instinctual command, Marrina's body can secrete an oily residue designed to fend off attackers. The secretion causes the pupils of a victim's eyes to sharply constrict, rendering them temporarily blind. Hydrokinesis: Marrina has limited control over surrounding bodies of water. She can channel existing volumes of water into a large, moving spout, and ride upon the crest of the spout should she choose to. The exact limits and range of this ability have never been measured, but Marrina can direct the flow of water for several miles without any strain upon her person. In her first recorded mission as a member of Alpha Flight, Marrina channeled a spout of water for three miles, which she used to attack Tundra. Superhuman Swimming: Marrina is able to swim at tremendous speeds, rivaling that of even Namor. Her speed while swimming has been measured at 800 knots per hour, and it is believed that she might even be able to maintain speeds in excess of 900 knots per hour. Superhuman Strength: She is able to lift roughly 650 pounds. Notes *Marrina is 6'0" and weighs 200 pounds, although both are variable as Leviathan. She has black eyes, green hair with pink highlights, yellow skin, large opaque eyes, webbed hands and feet, and gills where her ears would be. *She has also been known by the alias Leviathan. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Plodex Category:Marvel Comics: Mutates Category:Alpha Flight (Earth-616) Category:Beta Flight (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Amphibious Physiology Category:Gill Breathing Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Shapeshifting Category:Sensory Deprivation Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Superhuman Swimming Category:Superhuman Strength